


Hijinks!

by toadamie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hollstein - Freeform, No Angst, Wayhaught - Freeform, being straight? never heard of it, good times for all, school after hours, sleepover, super competitive, super gay, this is a big fun mess, wearp/carmilla crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadamie/pseuds/toadamie
Summary: Silas and Purgatory are rival high schools and before a big competition, they decide to host a sleepover at the school for the two teams. But between a massive storm and the craziness of the students, will they all survive?This is just a dumb fun crossover fic, don't take it too seriously :D





	Hijinks!

November had never been Perry’s favorite month. By November, leaves were falling from trees in earnest, which meant that sidewalks and roads and paths and anywhere remotely in the vicinity of a tree would be covered by them.

This was a personal affront to her clean nature, and while logic dictates that leaves don’t fall off of trees just to spite one girl, she has her doubts.

To make matters worse, the crinkly offenders would not stay outside—no, thanks to careless teenagers, they would often make their way into cars, homes, and most irritatingly, her public high school.

Once inside the building, the dead leaves would sit in the back of her mind, taunting during class, reminding her that they were decaying into dirt in hidden corners and probably tracking bacteria everywhere.

She often found herself daydreaming of unblemished snowscapes and well-salted sidewalks.

This November, although it had just started a mere four days ago, was proving to be no less impertinent. At least this year she had a chance to do something about it, as she was spending her Saturday cleaning the school in preparation for its guests tonight.

So, with a bit of a smug smile, she swept up all the pieces of nature that had found their way into her place of learning and firmly deposited them back outside, where they would stay this time, by gosh.

Behind her, LaFontaine and the rest of their team performed their own tasks, from Laura and Mel wiping windows to Danny and Kirsch moving lunch tables to Carmilla laughing at LaF while they attempted to pin up a large banner—a job that was meant for both of them.

The reason for all of this frivolity? It was the Night Vale competition championships, and this year Silas High was hosting as they faced off against their rival school, Purgatory.

It had been twelve years since the schools had both made it to the final round, so naturally each was making as big of a deal out of it as small schools usually do when they find themselves in the running for actually winning something.

To make this year extra special, the school was also bringing back what had been a time honored tradition whenever the two schools were about to face off in a big sporting event. They were holding a sleepover at the school for the members of both seven-person teams.

The official in charge of that decision was none other than the illustrious, if not slightly out of touch, Baron Vordenberg, governor of the Ghost River Triangle.

The old man could see nothing wrong with the idea of just over a dozen hormonal teenagers running loose in the school after hours. After all, they would have two chaperones to keep track of them!

He chose to ignore the several incidents that had led to the tradition being dropped in the first place, swearing that this would bring the two communities closer together and recapture the spirit of sportsmanship that had been there when he attended Silas High.

It had been a while since he had been in high school, however, and many renovations had been since done, meaning that there were even more dark corners and empty rooms for students to potentially hide away in.

With that in mind, and taking into consideration the specific group of students who would be competing this year, no staff members had found within themselves the integrity necessary to suggest more chaperones would be necessary, as it would undoubtedly lead to them being forced to hold such a position.

So the role fell to a first year teacher at Silas, Betty Spielsdorf, who had been told over and over what a wonderful experience this would be by her more seasoned colleagues, who only lamented that they had made previous plans, and could not volunteer themselves.

And from Purgatory Senior High came one Randy Nedley, a history teacher more known for his love of hockey and chilli than his strict rule-enforcing.

He, at least, knew what was coming, and had come prepared. By prepared I mean that he had filled a thermos with alcohol, a liquid frowned upon bringing into most academic buildings.

However, he felt the risk of an underage student getting ahold of it was less than the risk of what would happen if he did not have something to strengthen his nerves.

So it was equipped with said thermos that he entered the school of Silas later that evening, followed by the seven members of the Purgatory Night Vale team

They had elected to call themselves the “Black Badge Division,” probably in an attempt to sound cool and mysterious as many teenagers wish to come across as. However, this was not the case for the students at Silas High, who had dubbed their team the “Dimwit Squad.”

They appear to have gone the complete opposite route and decided to embrace the goofy side of their natures. Either way, it doesn’t matter much because no matter what one does in highschool, they are sure to regret it in ten years or less.

The Silas team was ready and waiting along with several parents and staff who would make sure everyone got settled in and felt sufficiently non-destructive before fleeing. The introductions and thinly veiled threats went at an extraordinary pace though, because on top of everything else, a massive storm had been brewing the past week and would finally break tonight.

The principal tried to tell herself it was in no way a prophetic warning.

However, as she said her final goodbyes and made her way outside, she couldn’t help but take one last look at her school with a feeling of massive foreboding, almost like she would never see it in whole condition again.

Just then, there was a flash of lightning and the first pelts of rain began to fall, reminding her that she had lasagna waiting at home with her name on it.

Sighing, she got inside her car and reminded herself yet again that whatever happened next was out of her control, and more importantly, covered by the school’s insurance policy.

Inside, the two groups of teenagers were awkwardly sizing each other up in silence. Kirsch was very uncomfortable with the silence, and since it didn’t seem like anyone was going to break it, decided to take care of the task himself.

“So like, welcome to Silas! It’s totally cool that you guys have so many hotties on your team too. Tonight’s gonna be so much fun!”

He thought that this was a brilliant introduction, but it didn’t seem to have the effect he wanted. Instead of being like, charmed by him, they seemed to take offense at this statement, and he noticed that one of the said “hotties” took half a step backwards.

There was a full second of more silence, and if any of the teenagers had not been busily engaged in a tense staring contest, they might have seen Nedley grimace as he took a first sip out of his full thermos.

This went unnoticed, however, and after an excruciatingly long moment, the tallest ginger loudly slapped her forehead.

“I apologize for him. That’s Kirsch, and I swear, he’s not as misogynistic as he seems. I’m Danny Lawrence. It’s nice to meet you.” Her tone, while not hostile, did not indicate any real thought that it actually was nice to meet them.

They were competitors after all, and no one was as competitive as Danny. Especially when it came to the Night Vale competition.

Her greeting went over much better than Kirsch’s, and the atmosphere lightened fractionally. Betty felt that this was probably a good time for her to go over the itinerary, but she was interrupted by none other than Officer Hollis banging on the door and asking to be let in.

The promptness with which several students leapt to help him in probably had less to do with the rain pouring down on him and more to do with the five pizzas he was carrying in a stack, but he was grateful nonetheless.

“Hey kiddos! Your dinner has arrived!”

All residual tension flew out the window as everyone clambered noisily to the one remaining lunch table and amiably fought over the soda that was already set out as he set the pizzas down and called out the toppings of each.

As soon as he was free, he pulled Laura aside.

“Hey sweetie pie, listen, it’s not too late for you to ditch these kids and come back with me and watch reruns on the TV.” She rolled her eyes and started to speak but he cut her off quickly.

“Don’t give me that look! It’s perfectly reasonably for me to want you to be at home with this weather. This storm, it’s really bad. What if something happens? These windows don’t seem very sturdy, I wonder what speed of winds it would take to shatter them…”

He continued to muse this while tapping the offending windows thoughtfully, but Laura tugged on his arm, bringing him back.

“Dad, I swear, I’ll be fine. Now _go,_ I know you’re on volunteer duty if someone actually needs your help in the town. If anything happens, Ms. Spielsdorf will call, you already made her put your number on speed dial.”

She laughed and pulled him in for a hug, then gently pushed him toward the door. He resisted slightly, giving her last minute information on what to do in case of a fire, tornado, international invasion, or someone flirting when she didn’t want them to.

After one final glare toward the Purgatory students, he kissed her forehead and pressed a canister of bear spray into her hand before exiting the building.

She sighed and tucked it into her pocket before rejoining the group. The teacher from Purgatory, Mr. Nedley, she thinks, was teasingly threatening to take away pizza privileges from the redheaded girl.

They seemed nice. And the point of this whole thing was to make friends, so she might as well go for it now, while the greasy and delicious food had everyone in a good mood.

“Hi! I’m Laura. Anddd,” she drew out while grabbing her unsuspecting girlfriend mid bite, “this is Carmilla! We’re happy to have you here, right Carm?”  
The dark-haired girl still looked surprised at having been yanked away suddenly, but she nodded and mumbled through her full mouth “ecstatic.”

It almost sounded sincere, so Laura allowed it. The girl she was addressing looked cautiously interested at first, and a genuine smile broke out at Laura’s adorableness.

“I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.” As she was speaking, a shorter brunette came up from behind and wrapped her arms around Nicole, who reached a hand back to ruffle her hair with absentminded fondness.

She then extended one hand toward Laura and grinned playfully, which made her feel a lot better about this whole ‘making friends’ thing. So far, it was going great!

“Waverly Earp and it’s delightful to meet you! The girl over there in the leather jacket is my sister Wynonna, and the two idiots she’s stealing pizza from are Doc and Dolls. Doc’s the one with the unpleasant attempt at a mustache.”

Carmilla, meanwhile, was starting to feel a little nauseated by all this chipper attitude nonsense. Laura provided enough sunshine and smiles for her, so she turned with interest toward the Wynonna character.

She watched as the wild looking girl distracted one of her male friends—Dolls?— just before sneaking a slice of pizza off his plate. Of course, she then immediately abandoned all subtlety and showed him the stolen piece to laugh at his confusion.

Hmm. Very intriguing. Perhaps this night wouldn’t be as incredibly dull as she had first suspected.

……… 

After pizza they headed to the gymnasium for some, as stressed repeatedly by Nedley, lighthearted basketball to break some of the ice.

While the term lighthearted could not be applied to the game while remaining totally truthful, it was at least not actively malicious, and that was enough for the tired teacher.

And Wynonna seemed to be keeping the elbowing nonlethal, which was a bonus. So, even though he could feel the heat rising from their highly competitive spirits, it seemed to be good natured.

So he relaxed on the bleachers and took out his phone to catch the latest sports updates. They could handle themselves, he reasoned.

That was when Jeremy tried to pass the ball to Dolls and it flew completely sideways. Into Laura’s head. The impact knocked her off her feet and she landed in a sitting position, hard.

For .5 seconds there was absolutely no noise at all, and Jeremy just had time to reflect that it was, in fact, the quietest .5 seconds of his life, to the point where he was wondering if a vacuum to space had opened up in the gymnasium of Silas High, sucking up all noise and hopefully him with it.

Alas, this was not the case and soon Laura, despite her best efforts, did a very natural thing to do when one has been unexpectedly struck in the head by a hard object and then landed on their bottom on an even harder gym floor; and started to cry.

Waverly, meanwhile, had used her .5 seconds to notice that everyone else from the Silas team had turned to look at the dark-haired punk-looking girl, whose name she suddenly could not remember.

Their matching faces of extreme apprehension did not escape her, nor did the fact that said girl’s eyes seemed decidedly murder-filled.

So, when Laura let a sniffle escape and the girl with the name that...sounded like a french dessert? took one menacing step toward Jeremy, the younger Earp quickly appraised the situation and decided that some sort of action would be necessary on her part if her unathletic and usually tactless friend were to survive.

“Run Jeremy!”

Jeremy ran. It is very unlikely that he could have outrun Carmilla, even with a head start, however, luckily for him, she was more occupied with ascertaining the safety of Laura than chasing him down and making him regret having skin.

Besides, she thought to herself as she heard the doors of the gym slam, the school was only so big, and she knew it better than him.

And then quick as a flash she was at Laura’s side, gently cradling her head and glaring accusingly at the first person she saw. Which unfortunately happened to be Waverly.

“That dipshit hit my girlfriend!” she screamed angrily, her sharp words and expression of unadulterated rage at odds with the way she was carefully using her thumb to wipe tears away from the girl being softly held in her arms.

Ministrations of aid aside, Waverly was terrified and couldn’t help but take two steps backward from the accusatory tone. This, of course, led to Nicole and Wynonna taking simultaneous actions.

The former stepped partially in front of her girlfriend, while crossing her arms in an attempt to show that she wasn’t scared, which wasn’t entirely true. However, she valiantly decided that she would rather the wrath fall upon herself than Waverly.

Wynonna took a more direct approach and in one motion shrugged off her leather jacket and took a fighter’s stance.

“Well maybe _your girlfriend_ shouldn’t have been in the way of Jeremy’s throw! What kind of basketball player doesn’t even know how to block a ball when it’s headed for for her head? Or she could have, I don’t know, moved to the side?”

At these inflammatory statements the majority of the Silas team lost all feelings of worry over Carmilla possibly injuring someone over an accident, and instead began to wonder what possible injuries they could inflict, and which person would be the most deserving.

The Purgatory squad briefly deflated upon hearing Wynonna’s harsh words, but being well used to her antics by now, resigned themselves and began squaring up for the inevitable fight. After all, they were a team, and if one of them got mixed up in something, it was part of their code that they would all get involved.

Laura had recovered from the shock enough to notice the palpable tension in the air, punctuated only by Mel cracking her knuckles one at a time and ominous thunder.

The phrase “charged atmosphere” is often used to describe a moment like this when opposing forces are going to clash.

For instance, two ex-best friends being assigned opposing sides of a debate for class while being moderated by the boy who had caused their falling out would meet each other with a charged atmosphere.

Laura had always thought this expression was an exaggeration, but now, sitting between the two groups of teenagers glaring at each other, she could feel the electricity crackling in the air.

She assumed that this charged atmosphere in the gym because of the impending fight, one that could not likely be stopped by a middle-aged teacher fond of donuts and another just out of college.

The charged atmosphere in the gym was entirely different than she thought, however, and was in fact not a metaphorical charge but the quite literal one that occurs before lightning strikes, as it often does during violent storms like the one currently raging.

Jeremy, meanwhile, from the depths of the first closet he had come across and hidden in, also noticed this charged atmosphere, and since he was not in the vicinity of several teens preparing to brawl, quickly realized the true nature for it.

As the hair on his body began to stand on end, he hunkered down further in the refuge he had taken from the scary goth girl in, and prayed the lightning would not kill him when it struck.

This was of course a silly thing to wish for because it was very unlikely the school would be designed to send lightning strikes into the small broom closet he was currently residing in. However, most humans are not the most logical creatures when they are scared.

Back in the gym, Carmilla was beginning to stand up so she could properly join in the fight.

This motion made Wynonna, who had never been big on sportsmanship, decide to start, since it would bring their opponents’ numbers down one as the combat boot-wearing girl disentangled herself from her injured teammate.

So she snapped her fist forward and into the face of the large puppy-looking boy. Remarkably, at the exact instant her balled up fist connected with his jaw, three things happened.

1\. There was an enormous and terrifying crash of thunder.

2\. There was a separate, equally horrible sound like the roof of the school was caving in, if the roof was made of tin cans full of rusty nails and out of tune trombones.

3\. There was a very bright flash, one that blinded everyone present for several seconds, a fact that they did not notice because immediately after the flash all the lights went off in the school and they were enclosed in darkness anyway.

The immediate result of these three events was that Kirsch was very impressed with Wynonna’s punching ability.

The slightly less immediate result was that everyone else realized the power had gone out after the school was struck with lightning.

The even less immediate result was yelling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Did you like it? Let me know with a comment! Also, hit me up with more ideas for all the shenanigans they can go through—they've got about thirteen hours, because of course it's also daylight savings ;)
> 
> if you've got ideas (seriously please i know you've got great ones and i need all the help i can get!) you can tell me in the comments or send a message to my tumblr sexypantssharon


End file.
